I'm Yours
by jsscnrmn
Summary: So, I had sooo many feels from Saturday and I've been planning a new fic. So I decided to write my fic continuing from saturday's episode. This is basically, I suppose you could say another TamFic? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Look guys, listen, I'm just gonna give it a miss," Tom told Ash and Charlie. Who gave him a funny look. "What's going on?" Tom then asked.

"Haven't got a clue," Charlie replied. Tom then heard from behind him someone clear their throat.

"I thought you'd got paperwork to do." Sam stated. She looked so perfect.

"I think he'll be alright on his own, don't you?" Charlie suggested turning to Ash.

"I think he'll be alright on his own."

"A bet's a bet!" Sam said. "Well, technically we were both right."

"Sam-"

"Just, shut up and sit down." Tom sat down and Sam got up from her chair and got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked surprised.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Down on one knee, there's champagne, a romantic meal." Sam explained.

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, well, I hate anchovies and it's covered in anchovies," Sam then exclaimed.

"Ha, I don't know what to say!"

"Well, yes, would be a good start." Sam told him.

"I thought that-"

"Tom, you know how rubbish I am at these things."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Tom grinned, Sam smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Outside their friends and colleagues were banging on the window, cheering.

They kissed again and whilst doing so, Sam sat on Toms lap. They pulled away for air before kissing again. Sam giggled before they kissed again. Robyn, Louise and Noel opened the door and stuck their heads in. They smiled before Noel asked,

"Can we come in now?"

"Yes, if you must!" Sam smiled. Everyone began piling into the pub.

"I'm sorry I let it slip again!" Robyn exclaimed, the excitement in her voice made clear. "Congratulations!" She said whilst hugging Sam.

"Congratulations!" Louise said hugging Sam.

"Thank you!" He replied.

People began to buy their drinks and enjoy themselves. Iain then walked in and looked over to Tom and Sam. Tom had gotten out the ring and was showing it to Sam before she put it on her hand. She smiled before they had another kiss.

"You still smell a little bit like sick," she told him placing her hand on his chest.

"I know," he replied before they kissed again. Iain watched on in jealousy before walking out.

After many glasses of champagne and congratulations, Sam and Tom left for home. They made their way into the flat and sat on the sofa staring into each others eyes. They both smiled before they had a passionate snog, leading on to much more heated stuff that doesn't need to be explained in detail.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up to see Tom staring at her.

"You look even more perfect than usual when your sleeping," he told her. Sam gave a small smile before propping herself up a bit. She looked at the ring on her finger, she loved it so much. She looked at Tom, how she loved him. She leaned into a kiss in which he was willing to join. It wasn't long before she ran to the bathroom. Tom followed her.

"Hey, that's not fair, I woke up first!" Tom commented.

"Well, you should've been quicker about it!" Sam replied grinning. "Oh, and I expect breakfast when I come out."

10 minutes later and Sam had walked into the kitchen-diner. Tom had cooked pancakes and was just dishing them up.

"Anyone would think you wanted a fat fiancée," Sam stated getting the maple syrup out of the cupboard. She sat down and Tom placed her plate in front of her.

"Are they burnt?!" Sam asked looking at her plate.

"No, their just a bit overdone, that's all!" Tom chuckled and Sam shook her head smiling.

It wasn't long before they arrived at work, an hour late. Let's just say they managed to fit in some extra fun. They hurried into the staffroom where Charlie, Ash, Fletch, Robyn and Zoe were stood.

"Oh, hello latecomers!" Zoe said when she saw them.

"They're glowing!" Robyn said.

"Ooh, had some extra fun did we?" Fletch grinned.

"Don't know what your talking about." Sam exclaimed, but she couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face.

"No use denying it, we've all done it!" Zoe said, everyone looked at her. "What, we all know it's true!"

The others shook their heads and headed out of the staffroom.

Sam's first patient was a woman who had collapsed at the alter.

"So, did you feel sick, have a headache, or have any pain at all?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing," Lisa replied.

"Is there any medical history I should know about that you would like to tell me before I get your records?" Sam questioned.

"No, no." Lisa told her but Sam could tell she was lying.

"Erm, can you go and get the bridesmaids please? They're my daughters." Lisa told them.

"Yeah course!" Robyn smiled. She then turned to Sam. "Can I be your bridesmaid, seeing as I saved your engagement?" Robyn asked grinning.

"I'll think about it," Sam told her and Robyn walked off to get Lisa's daughters.

"You're getting married?" Lisa asked Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Sam smiled. Just then Tom walked by and caught her eye.

"Well, I'm not surprised! Cor, he's handsome!" Lisa exclaimed and Sam chuckled.

It was the end of their shift and Sam, Robyn, Rita, Louise, Zoe and even Lily were stood in the staffroom. Each of the girls was trying to persuade Sam why they should be a bridesmaid. They soon decided to go to Sam's and Dixie met them outside.

When they arrived at Sam's she was bombarded with reasons why they should be her bridesmaids, and Dixie was stood aside chuckling to herself. She soon had an idea.

"Right ladies! I've got a headache myself; I reckon Sam has one that's ten times worse! Why don't you speak one by one eh?" Dixie suggested and the others nodded. "Stand in a line and go from there."

They all stood in a line. Louise, Rita, Lily, Zoe and Robyn.

"Well, I think I should be a bridesmaid because I'm an amazing friend and I helped save your engagement!" Louise smiled.

"I thought Robyn did it…" Sam queried.

"Well yeah, but I suppose I helped!"

"Well, I think I should be a bridesmaid because I can make sure Iain backs off." Rita explained making Sam smile slightly.

"I should be bridesmaid because I will tell you how it is, simple as." Lily stated making the others raise their eyebrows slightly.

"Well, I should be bridesmaid because I saved your engagement even if I did tell basically everyone," Robyn smiled.

"And I should be because I supported you with your divorce to Dylan and stealing his mail, and I'm your boss." Zoe explained and the other's looked at her.

"Wait, you stole Dylan's mail?!" Dixie asked in shock and laughter.

"They were divorce papers, and I hadn't told him about filing the divorce yet." Sam told them.

"Oh, and then she lead him on to think she wanted him back…" Zoe added making the other's all look at Sam.

"If you look at me like that none of you will be a bridesmaid." Sam told them and they chuckled.

"So... Who's the lucky ones?" Robyn asked.

"I'll tell you some other time," Sam replied.

Many hours and alcoholic drinks later, he girls were crashed out in Sam's living room. Whilst the boys were all at Jeff's.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after everyone had left, Sam started to tidy up all the glasses dotted around almost everywhere. She reckoned the one in the bathroom was most probably Zoe's. Tom soon returned home and began to cook bacon butties, Sam finally agreed to have one,, after much persuasion from Tom.

"You do realise I expect a lot of fun tonight," Tom told Sam, grinning.

"Oh really, well so was I, I didn't get any last night." Sam told him seductively.

"I have a very fun night to look forward to then!" Tom smiled. The two of them finished their butties and were about to enjoy a very passionate moment, when the doorbell rang. Sam got up off of Tom's lap and made her way to the front door. She opened it to reveal her sister, Katy.

"Sam…" Katy said. She looked terrible.

"Katy, what's happened?" Sam asked her. "Oh come here!" Sam said pulling Katy into a hug. Sam told Katy to come in. Katy had a small holdle with her, presumably with clothes and underwear etc.

"Tom, this is my sister, Katy." Sam told him, he smiled at her and introduced himself. Katy looked at Sam who nodded and decided they should go to a café.

They arrived at the café and each got a cappuchino, Sam paying for it. They found a table for two in the corner. Katy explained how her late boyfriend Derek had just gotten out of prison for GBH. She didn't want to be with him anymore, but she knows the first thing he'll do is come looking for her. He'd already tried calling and texting her, and there'd already been a couple of threats.

"It's gonna be ok yeah, you can stay with me and Tom, we have a spare bedroom, well, more like a box." Sam told Katy and they both smiled.

"I saw dad the other day," Katy told Sam looking into her eyes. Sam froze, her eyes turned stone cold. She quickly looked down.

"Oh, erm, is he ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah he's ok." Katy told Sam. "Erm, Sam, do you think your clinical lead will be able to take on another doctor?"

"I'm sure she will, anyway, we could always get Charlie to persuade her." Sam told Katy.

"Charlie? As in, Charlie Fairhead! He still works there?!" Katy asked. Charlie was a friend of the family, and they'd always known him to work in Holby.

"Yep, Zoe will hopefully employ you, if not she'll have to start a waiting list." Sam smiled and Katy chuckled. "Shall we go?"

"Please, that man over there is giving me the creeps." Katy replied. There was a man in a hoodie, he was looking at them but they couldn't see his face as the hood was shadowing it. They made their way back to Sam's flat. Tom had obviously gone out as no one was home. That moment, Sam received a text. She didn't recognise the number, and she opened it to see:

_Hi Samantha, it's your mum here, just seeing how things are_

_Got a new phone, hence the new number X_

"Who was that?" Katy asked.

"Erm, it was mum." Sam replied.

"You've been in contact with mum? I haven't heard from her since…" Katy trailed off.

"Oh. I've been speaking to her for a while now." Sam told her sister. "You've been speaking to dad though."

"Sam, I haven't spoken to mum because I can't. You have had every opportunity with dad but you won't even give him a chance." Katy snapped back. Sam looked down and took a deep breath.

"It's not as simple as that…" Sam replied. She looked up at Katy. "Can we move on from this subject, the last thing I want to be dealing with is dad."

"Tough, I'm going to text him now and tell him to come over." Katy said walking into the kitchen. Sam put her head in her hands. She wasn't going to argue. Katy might have been her little sister, but she carried the same Nicholls genes and had also been in the army.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have no decent excuse so I won't even try and make one up. Imagine Katy is played by Jenna Coleman. You may think it's weird me telling you this, but it's so you know what I'm picturing when I'm writing. Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoyed and I will update asap.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I still can't believe your making me do this." Sam said to Katy whilst they were stuck at the traffic lights.

"Well, I hardly expect him to get on my motorbike," Katy replied facing Sam.

"No, not just picking him up, but having him round!" Sam told her.

"Why are you so against him?" She asked. Sam just sighed, and took all attention off of her.

They soon arrived at his house. Sam sat in the car whilst Katy got out and rang the doorbell. Sam looked out of the window; she soon saw her dad appear, so she turned the other way. The two go into the back of the car, and had a conversation which Sam didn't really listen to.

They arrived back at the flat and Sam still hadn't said a word to her father. The three of them walked in and there was an awkward silence about it all. "I'll go and get some milk." Katy left Sam and Frank standing opposite each other in silence.

"So, how are things Samantha?" He asked her.

"Pretty good actually," Sam told him, fiddling with her ring.

"Your engaged? Will I meet him?" He asked; Sam just looked at him in a 'don't even go there' way. "Did the mental home do any good?"

"Well I've recovered if that's what you mean." Sam answered, walking into the kitchen.

"Good, good." Frank followed her in. "You know I do care about you Samantha." Frank placed his hand on her arm but she shook it off.

"Don't you dare. No, don't you dare!" Sam practically shouted.

"I'm your father, I've always cared." He told her, lifting her chin slightly.

"Just stop, ok!" Sam shouted. "You don't care about me! We both know you don't! You wouldn't of sent me off with Nick after getting out of hospital! You wouldn't have-" Sam was shut up by Frank slapping her.

"Shut up! Your my girl, of course I care!"

"GET OUT!" Sam shouted pointing the way. Frank looked at her and shook his head, before walking out. Sam just sighed. Katy then came back.

"Why did you send him away?" Katy asked.

"Just leave it yeah? You don't wanna know." Sam said, she quickly went and got changed, and then went off on a run.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ok?" Tom asked Sam in the staffroom, putting his arms round her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Sam nodded and pulled away. She turned to face him smiling. "Did your dad say something?"

"No, no I'm fine, honestly." Sam smiled. "Come on, we've got a job to do!" Sam said making her way out of the staffroom.

"So, did Zoe give Katy the job?" He asked her as they made their way to reception.

"Yeah, yeah, said she could start today as well. I reckon she was in a good mood." Sam told him and he grinned.

"Oi, Sam, teenage girl knocked down by car, ETA 2 minutes!" Zoe told Sam who nodded. Sam was in resus today and Tom was in cubicles, along with Katy. He was keeping an eye on her. Fletch walked over to Sam and they walked outside, waiting for the ambulance with the teen to turn up. They weren't waiting long.

"Right Sam this is Leah Webb, 14 years old, hit by a car and hasn't lost consciousness. We suspect she's fractured her left ulna. GCS 15, BP 105/65 and heart rate 112." Jeff told Sam.

"Right, and who's this?" Sam asked looking at another teen walking behind them.

"This is Ruby, Leah's friend. She was there when the accident happened but seems fine. She wouldn't let us examine her and is determined not to leave her friend." Sam looked at Jeff and rolled her eyes.

"You can't come in here; you'll have to wait out there." Sam told the girl who sighed and sat in reception.

Half an hour later, Sam walked into reception.

"Louise, has she said anything to you about what happened?" She asked.

"No, she was quite chatty but never said anything about it." Louise told her. "She isn't looking too great actually." They both looked over at her. She was very pale, and looked very tired. Sam walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked Sam, she got up and started to walk away when her legs gave way and she almost fainted.

"Woah! Come on, you've got to get checked over." Sam said, Ruby tried resisting but Sam got a wheelchair and took her to cubicles. "Get on the bed."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me!" Ruby argued.

"I know there is Ruby, and I think I know what as well." Sam told her, Ruby looked at Sam, almost like she recognised her, before getting on to the bed. "What have you eaten today?"

"Erm, marshmallows, crisps, marmite on toast, and an apple." Ruby told her.

"Oh, really? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Sam questioned. "Well, I'm going to have to take your blood and see what the results are." Sam walked out of the cubicle and bumped into Robyn.

"Robyn, cubicle 4, Ruby needs her blood taken." Sam told her.

"I thought you were in resus today?"

"Yeah, well, quick change of plan," Sam replied and she walked off.

A while later, Sam returned to Ruby.

"I got your results back." Sam began. "You're hypoglycaemic. Now, tell me what you've really eaten today. And don't say that you told me, because I know you were lying."

"Half an apple," Ruby replied, looking down. Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ruby, what did you do after. Did you purge?" She asked her. Sam could tell by the look in her eyes that she had. "How much have you excersized today Ruby?" Sam questioned, but she could tell Ruby was finding it awkward. "Could you tell me your surname now Ruby?"

"Nicholls," Ruby told Sam who nodded, she paused for a second but quickly wrote it down. That minute Katy came in to ask Sam a question.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Katy asked, quite shocked.

"Oh, Leah was hit by a car and I was there and then I was in the main reception and almost fainted so I ended up in here."

"Wait, Katy how do you know her?" Sam asked; Katy sighed.

"She's our sister." Katy told Sam who looked at Ruby in surprise. "I'll go and phone dad."

Sam looked at Ruby, before putting her notes down and leaving the cubicle; she made her way to the staffroom. Katy soon joined her.

"Look, I thought you knew!" Katy said. Sam just sighed.

"Well, I'm going to pull dad aside when he gets here."

Twenty minutes later, Frank turned up. Sam took him to the staffroom so she could ask him about Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ruby?" Sam asked in a rage. "Were you even going to tell me? And fancy that, her being called Ruby! What was it, a painful reminder?"

"Well seeing as she's your Ruby I don't know what your talking about!"

"What, you mean… But she went in to foster care… I, I don't get it… That, that's…" Sam was shocked, really shocked. It was her Ruby, her Ruby. The Ruby she had to give up.

"Me and your mum have adopted her, she's ours now." Frank told Sam. She gave him a look of hurt.

"I'm telling her, you know that right?" Sam told him, but Frank pushed her against the locks by her cheeks.

"No, you won't. You really won't." He told her, and he walked out. Sam stood there for a while, before making her way to Ruby.

"I'm happy for you o be discharged. Can I have a word alone with her, dad." He reluctantly walked away, standing by the nurse's station with Katy. "Look, Ruby, I won't tell him about what happened, but make sure you eat and drink something. If you ever want to talk to someone, I'm not very good at that stuff but, you can always come to me." Sam told her, looking into her eyes. Ruby nodded.

"Can I go then?" Ruby asked, Sam nodded and smiled. "Oh, I took your number off of your phone."

"How did you? It's locked?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"I tried mine and it was the same." Ruby grinned and she left.


End file.
